1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cable splices, and in particular to a splice for a submersible pump power cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A submersible well pump assembly of the type concerned herein includes a downhole electrical motor. The motor is connected through a seal section on its upper end to a centrifugal pump. Three phase power is delivered over a cable extending from the surface down into the well to the motor.
Normally, the motor has a lead which has on its lower end a pothead that bolts into the upper end of the motor. The lead extends upwardly along the side of the seal section and pump, and is spliced at the top to the three phase conductor cable. The motor lead normally has three solid conductors, each located side-by side and wrapped with an armor in a flat configuration. The power cable usually has conductors of larger diameter, which are normally stranded, and which in many cases are located in a round configuration. In the round configuration, the conductors are spaced around a central axis 120.degree. apart. Flat configurations may also be used.
Normally, the motor lead is constructed and spliced to the power cable at the factory. Because of the differences in conductor diameters, and the differences in configuration between flat and round which often occur, the splice is a problem area. In the prior art technique, the splice is made with a crimping sleeve having cavities on each end. One of the cavities has a larger diameter than the other cavity for receiving the power cable conductor. The other cavity receives the motor lead conductor. After insertion, the ends of the connector are crimped. Then, the connectors and leads are wrapped with insulating tapes and armor. The crimping sleeve has a uniform cylindrical outer diameter.
While this technique is satisfactory, it results in many cases in a rather bulky splice. The splice may catch on objects while the pump is being installed. Also, there is a possibility that the insulation tape will leak.